Phineas and Ferb's house of summer
This fanon is a parody of Micky's house of mouse. In and which Phineas and Ferb host a club for kidshow characters and some fanon characters. Secrets will be revealed about many characters. Anyone can add and episode if they want to, as long as they are registered contributors or Adminastiartors. Episode one - Opened for Business Phineas first breaks the fourth wall to introduce characters from Suite Life on Deck, iCarly, Victorious, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Sonny with a Chance, and Invader Zim. While Phineas and Ferb interview the characters, Isabella starts the sqedual, not knowing that someone has stolen it. The sqedual ends with Miley Stewart singing one of her songs and Zack Martin does stand up comedy. Phineas interviews Zack who is somewhat depressed after his break up with Maya. Meanwhile Isabella constantly tries to confront the assailant who constantly Evad's her. Isabella tells Phineas who keeps it quiet not wanting to Start a Panic. Meanwhile Zack finds out Maya is now Dating an unknown teenager, the teenager is constantly Bullying the guest's but Maya is completely oblivious to this (despite witnessing the teenager threaten to knock GIR's mechanical Block Off). meanwhile Ferb questions possible Thieves (parodying 24), the suspects - Alex Russo, Zim, Jackson Stewart, Jade West and J.J mason. Zack tries to Talk to Maya who refuse's to see the jerk her new boyfriend is. Suddenly the powers goes out. They immediately dub this the Work of the Assailant. they tried to find the Missing sqedual, it is revealed that the Club is also a Hotel for the Guest's. in all the rooms they find each of the evidence points toward Zim. While chasing him Down and locking him in a jail cell, Dib tell's Zim he is planing on exposing him at the main event. Strangely despite Zim being caught, another disappearance occurs. Miley is seen being attacked and dragged into the basement. All the boy's corner him easily and the Culprit is Revealed to be Maya's new boyfriend who is revealed to be Jake Ryan in a very Clever disguise who refuse's to be arrested. Zim is released and Dib loses his opportunity to expose Zim but calmly excepts it. Maya's world is turned upside down, but Zack cheers her up by asking Phineas and Miley if he could take Miley's place as the musical number, they agree and Zack sings Bryan Adams song "thought i died and gone to heaven" and presumably reconciles with Maya. Ferb breaks the fourth wall and say's "this was a very stressful opening night". Jake is last seen getting his one phone call revealing his is a pawn in a bigger scheme. Episode two - The Stolen Cartoons Phineas, Ferb and the gang open the show hiring new crew members who are characters from Total Drama, Monster High, Gravity Falls, and Scooby-Doo. As the club opens for the night, Isabella arranges the Total Drama gang as the waiters and waitresses, and assigns Velma Dinkley and several Monster High students to (that place with the electronic-y stuff). The show starts going great, with Dipper and Mabel doing improv and Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Lagoona Blue working as the main house band, until Peter Griffin, from Family Guy, shows up... Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Fanon Works